


Endangered

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-28
Updated: 2008-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endangered

**Author's Note:**

> **Team Neon:**  
>  Kurapika (genius)  
> Basho (goof)  
> Senritsu (girl)  
> Leorio (sensei -- albeit not in the Naruto sense. XD)
> 
> 'TIS V.V. NARUTOESQUE. But, I suppose you can only write ~70 LeoPika pieces before you start wanting to write GEN ADVENTURES WITH SWORDS.
> 
> Note: This fic is a fragment of a whole, and borrows on the assumption of a considerably more intricate plot, which I have yet to write, and may not write at all. Just to warn you!
> 
> post-trail_hunter notes: I am not writing the entire fic. Haha!

The last time Leorio visited some kind of compound in the middle of the wild, it ended with him being chased by a giant vicious dog that _some people_ claimed to keep as a pet.

This time is about as safe, he figures, trying hard not to shift in the bushes. Next to him, Senritsu is listening -- only, to say Senritsu is listening is like saying Killua likes chocolate. And Senritsu just happens to be listening to the sentries guarding the entrance to a mad scientist's compound.

"Well?" he barely whispers, itching to just _get started_.

Wordlessly, she nods. It's the signal. Leorio slowly turns his head to the left, looking into the trees. He catches Basho's eye, and gives a little wave.

Basho ambles aimlessly onto the compound, whistling without a care. "Look at this!" he exclaims, gesturing to the huge, cement complex before him. "When did this get here?"

Leorio stifles a snort when the two sentries exchange incredulous expression. "H-hey, you!" the one on the left snaps. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"This is a restricted area!" the sentry on the right snaps. "You'd best turn around and head back right now."

"Really?" Basho muses, sounding disappointed. He reaches into his pocket and produces a sheet of paper. "All right, well, I'll leave if you read the haiku I just wrote. How's that?"

The guard on the left visibly sneers. "You big dolt! We don't care about some stupid haiku!"

Basho thrusts the paper at them. "Just _look_ at it!"

They do, almost against their will, and then they are no longer a problem.

Leorio and Senritsu sprint toward the complex's entrance as Basho drags away the unconscious guards. "This is the lab, huh," Leorio remarks.

"Yes," Senritsu murmurs, listening again.

Basho makes his way back to them, brandishing some manacles and a keycard. "Pretty big place. I can't believe it took us a week to find it."

"I can't believe they only have two guards," Senritsu comments. "Stay alert."

"Right," Leorio and Basho say at once.

Slowly, cautiously, the three of them creep into the research compound of the infamous Dr. Owzer.

All things considered, it doesn't look very menacing, or much like a complex at all. It has long, winding hallways that perpetually lead down, deeper and deeper underground. In fact, after using the keycard to pass through three doors, Leorio is starting to think something has gone very wrong.

And then, they reach an atrium full of what seems to be Owzer's personnel, and doubts are forgotten. As one, they flatten themselves against the wall by the open doorway.

"Wonderful," Basho whispers. "All the guards hang out in _one_ place."

Senritsu points out, "That must mean there is only one major room to guard. Or perhaps Owzer has another means of securing his test subjects," she adds as an afterthought.

"You mean--"

"Shh."

They wait a bit while Senritsu listens. "They're talking about one of the animals. One guard is commenting... the collar malfunctioned... doesn't happen often... just lucky the creature was already sickly. Hmm...."

"Collar?" Basho wonders. "Could they have developed some kind of machine that can subdue animals?"

"Or force someone into _zetsu_?" Leorio hypothesizes.

"If that's true," Senritsu ponders, "that could be the reason Kurapika hasn't broken out, yet. If he has one of those collars...." She tilts her head. "Shh... they're -- laughing... about how Owzer panicked and cranked up the voltage with his remote."

"Voltage?" Leorio hisses, almost too loudly. "You mean, they're kept against their will and forced to wear _shock-collars_?" He punches his palm. "That...!"

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," Basho points out. "One thing at a time. First, we take out that lovely group of guards."

"Hired muscle," Senritsu dismisses. "I can tell by their voices. No match for real Hunters. And there are only ten."

"Oh, _only._ "

"Basho, you and I will take care of the riff-raff. Leorio, you get ahead and see if you can find Kurapika. I'll follow you as soon as I'm able."

Leorio twirls the purloined manacles around his index finger. "Sounds like a plan."

Basho grimaces. "Yeah, _you_ get to sprint the hell outta' here."

"Basho," Senritsu starts.

"Yeah, yeah," the large Hunter flexes his muscles and prepares to make his presence known. "Man, babysitting Kurapika is getting to be a full-time job."

"No arguments there," Leorio drawls.

With one last grin, Basho tears into the atrium. "Hey, boys! Listen to this haiku!"

"Now!" Senritsu commands, and she and Leorio follow Basho's charge.

The atrium, probably more appropriately the employee lounge, becomes a chaotic scene. The sentries, having been entirely unprepared for an assault by three Hunters, are equipped with nothing but their own fists and cups of coffee.

Leorio punches, kicks, and stabs his way right through, escaping in the midst of the pandemonium and hoping Basho and Senritsu haven't let anyone follow him. He charges down one hall, turns a corner, and barrels down another. Eventually, he meets up with one lone sentry lounging in a chair next to another locked door, who stands abruptly at his arrival.

"Who are you?" he demands, catching glimpse of the keycard in Leorio's hand.

"Oh, sorry," Leorio pants. "Here, I have ID," he adds, punching the guard in the nose. He kicks the felled guard in the head for good measure, just so he won't be a bother later, and then swipes the keycard over the door's lock mechanism. It slides open with a quick, _whoosh_.

The moment it opens, Leorio hears... noises. He pauses, listening. _Sounds like... a bear?_

Slowly, Leorio tiptoes through the next hall, feeling only _slightly_ disturbed by its low blue lighting. At long last, he witnesses a brightly-lit room at the end of the tunnel, and the noises are getting louder.

As he gets closer, his stomach turns, because the rumors -- everything was _spot-on_.

Taking shelter behind the doorway, Leorio peeks into Dr. Owzer's laboratory. Scattered throughout the room are cages that appear to be made of chain-linked metal, but Leorio can't be sure what the material really is. What he _is_ sure of are the contents of the cages.

Each little prison houses an endangered species, kept captive for experiments, data-gathering, and things Leorio does not even want to imagine. And in one of those cages is the world's only Kuruta -- Leorio's closest friend.

Leorio doesn't recognize a lot of the creatures in the cages, though he supposes that's to be expected. Aside from the cages, the laboratory certainly looks like one, complete with tables and all sorts of machinery. Leorio doesn't want to think about it.

He doesn't see any guards, either. But at the very front of the room, occupied with computers and some beakers on a table, is Owzer. The sight makes Leorio's blood boil. _Abducting animals from their homes to_ experiment _on them? Keeping them in cages?_

They've learned that there is quite a bounty of Owzer's head, for various unethical crimes. It has taken them nearly a week to track down the doctor's lair, shunning sleep and sometimes even food in favor of turning over just one more stone. The fuel for such a tireless search? Kurapika, who went missing after visiting a museum rumored to house a pair of Kuruta eyes; and a lying ticket-master, who denied ever seeing a man matching Kurapika's description, despite the fact that Kurapika called Leorio from inside the museum.

Leorio feels like he hasn't slept in days, and wants nothing more than to beat Owzer to a pulp for _everything_ , including Leorio's sore back.

But, one thing at a time, as Basho said. It wouldn't do for Leorio to charge in without knowing that their escape route was secure. Besides, Owzer -- like any scientist -- is engrossed in his work. He will be playing with his computer data as long as Leorio needs him to.

So he waits, and watches Owzer fiddle with something at his table, and waits some more. After what seems to be an eternity, he sees Senritsu appear at the other end of the hall. He gives her an expectant look, and she gives him a quick thumbs-up before retreating back the way she came, likely to help Basho.

It should be a lot harder than it is, Leorio thinks. He can't believe it is so simple, but presently he is racing through the lab, running past cage after cage of imprisoned animals, and absolutely nothing is stopping him. The bugbear roars, but this only spurs Leorio onward.

The very best part is when he runs by Kurapika's cage. From the corner of his eye, he can see the blond jump to his feet, expression one of utter disbelief.

"Leorio?!" he exclaims, but Leorio does not answer.

The deranged scientist hears the animals's unrest before Leorio's loud footfalls, and Leorio can't help but give the doctor a feral grin once he turns around, dropping his clipboard in surprise. _That's right, you sick bastard. Should have kept some goons around to protect you._

After all of their questions, all of their searching, and all of their worry, it has come down to this.

"H-help!" the doctor cries, just before Leorio lands a punch squarely in his face.

"Analyze _that_ ," he spits, sneering at the felled scientist.

"Don't hurt me!" Owzer pleads, covering his head with both arms. "Please!"

"Shut up," Leorio orders, searching the table for the remote Senritsu heard about. Not finding it, he turns back to the cowering scientist. "Where is the control for the collars?" When Owzer doesn't answer right away, Leorio takes a step toward him, raising a fist. "If you're thinking of stalling for one of your _employees_ , don't bother. They've already been taken care of, and I don't need any help to take care of _you_. So, _where is the damn remote?_ "

"Ah, it's here, here!" Owzer shrills, digging into his lab coat with one hand. "T-take it!" he cries, tossing the foul contraption to Leorio.

Leorio catches it, and finds himself glaring at it. Putting it in his right pocket, he reaches into his left and pulls out the pair of manacles. "Sit by the table leg."

"Don't hurt--"

"I _will_ , if you don't listen to me. Do it."

Once Owzer is bound to the table, Leorio walks back toward the cages. His breath catches when he looks at how confined and pathetic the prisoners are. He wonders what kind of sick experiments they have been subjected to.

"Iss thiss a resscue?" one of the creatures asks, startling Leorio.

He turns his gaze to the lizard-man in the first cage on the right. "You can speak our language?" he asks, dumbly.

"Obvioussly," he replies, dryly.

"Yeah, I guess," Leorio laughs with a shrug, already walking to the most important cage of all. "I'll be right with you, as soon as I figure this thing out." When he reaches Kurapika, the blond looks so relieved that Leorio wants to hug him. Seeing as how there is a cage between them, he just says, "Have you been cross-bred with the bugbear yet? Because I could come back later."

The withering look makes the entire breaking-and-entering worthwhile. "Get me out of here, please."

"Oh, what's this? Do we want help, all of a sudden?" Leorio dangles the remote in front of the chain-linked bars. "I thought you had to do everything yourself, hmm? Couldn't have been seen asking your friends for help unless you were absolutely desperate, could you?"

"I've asked you for help before," Kurapika points out tersely. "Could we have this smug gloating of yours later?"

"I guess," Leorio sighs, and takes a quick look at his friend. Kurapika doesn't look all that bad, considering he's been in captivity for nearly a week: A little greasy, a little exhausted, but standing without difficulty. Aside from the shock-collar blinking steadily around his neck, he's still wearing the pants for his Kuruta gi, although its top has vanished and the blank tank he's wearing looks worn. Then Leorio notices the white bandages around each of his friend's elbows. "What did they do?"

Kurapika holds out his arms. "Blood tests. That's all so far, thankfully."

"Good, I'll check you out later." Leorio turns his attention to the remote, frowning at the numerous buttons spread evenly across two keypads. "Uh, let me see here..." he looks at the lock on Kurapika's cage. "You're A-07, so..." he punches in the code, and then, acting on common sense, pushes the green button. With a telling click, Kurapika's lock releases.

The Kuruta almost bowls Leorio over in his haste to shove the door open and dash to freedom. Once free, he stretches his arms above his head and actually whoops with joy. " _Thank_ you!" Then, always one to prioritize, he asks, "Where are Senritsu and Basho?"

"Having taken care of the guards hanging around," Leorio replies, "they should be leading the authorities here as we speak." He sneers in the general direction of Owzer. "This little mad scientist is wanted for numerous crimes -- including kidnapping, ha."

Kurapika glances over at the bound doctor, and his gaze hardens. "All right, so what are we waiting for? Let's free the others and--"

"Whoa, there." Leorio gestures to the bugbear. "Not all of these guys are sentient, remember? Maybe we should wait until they're returned to their natural habitat before we release _them_."

The blond bites his lip. "You're right, I forgot. Okay, so just release me."

"All right," Leorio faces his friend, "looks like it detects a collar's serial number automatically if it's close enough. I just need," he fiddles, "to figure out which button does what--"

" _YAAAAAAH!_ " accompanies the electrical charge that Leorio scrambles to deactivate.

"--oh, bloody hell. Sorry! Sorry!"

Kurapika coughs, shakily picks himself up off the floor. "Get this _bloody thing_ off me!"

"Actually," Leorio hesitates with a grin, "I kind of like this option."

" _Shut up_."

"All right, all right, I'm working on it." He studies the controls some more. "Er, maybe if I hit this, this, and this here, and then -- aha!"

When his collar releases and drops from his neck, it's like a floodgate has opened. Kurapika's eyes flicker to glowing scarlet, and he moves like lightning, ripping the vile thing in twain. For good measure, he stomps on one half, reducing it to a small pile of circuits.

"Hmm," Leorio muses, studying the buzzing remains of the collar's other half. "Interesting specimen, don't you think, Owzer?" He looks pointedly at the cowering scientist, who yelps and curls in on himself when Kurapika rips off the door of his former prison.

Leorio ducks to avoid the flying metal. "Okay, okay," he soothes, patting Kurapika's shoulder. "That won't solve anything."

Kurapika folds his arms, clearly still angry, though Leorio suspects the tantrum was more for dramatic effect. When he catches Owzer peeking, he snaps, "Am I still _fascinating?_ " and looks pleased when all the doctor does is sob and duck his head again.

"Hey," Leorio says into his friend's ear, "it's over, okay? You're safe."

He half-expects Kurapika to scoff at being "coddled," or to shrug off Leorio's concern altogether. But the blond actually relaxes a bit. "I'll be fine," he replies in a soft voice.

"If you're finisshed," the strange-looking lizard-man drawls, "releasse me!"

Leorio nods, and hefts the remote. "Coming."

***

Not an hour later, Leorio sits on the grass just outside the compound with Kurapika, Senritsu, and Basho. Together, they watch in silence as the entire place is swarmed with Black List Hunters and local authorities. Owzer and his goons are arrested and at one point, Leorio hears that a couple of the Hunters are arguing over who gets to bag Owzer himself.

"What a day," Basho says gruffly.

Senritsu says, "I heard they're looking for more Hunters to help take the other animals to their natural habitats. Anyone want a job?"

"Ugh, no."

"No thanks," Leorio replies. "I haven't taken this one home, yet."

Kurapika remains silent, picking at the bandages on his elbow.

"Hey," Basho ventures, leaning over and nudging the blond with one big shoulder. "Liven up a little, boy. Why so glum?" He glances over at the caravan of cars parked around the compound. "You want to punch Owzer in the face? We can arrange that for you."

Kurapika barely shakes his head.

"Aw, do you want some ice cream? You must be starving for something sweet after being fed pellets or whatever."

Another negative.

"No ice cream," Senritsu scolds. "Kurapika, we're taking you back into town and going to a buffet restaurant, okay?"

"And your drinks are on us," Leorio adds.

"He doesn't drink," she reminds him.

"I know, that's why I offered."

"Do you need a nap?" Basho goads. "Are you cranky? Do you need me to rock you--ow! Argh, _there_ you are. I was getting worried."

Kurapika dislodges his fist from Basho's gut. "Are they finished with questioning us? I would like to get out of here as soon as possible."

"I think so," Leorio replies, glancing over at the crime scene. "Even if they aren't, I don't think we need to worry. Everything they need is right there."

Senritsu makes a noise under her breath. "Let's head back to the city, then. We'll get you something to eat." She pats Kurapika's knee.

Leorio purses his lips together, thinking. "Hey, Kurapika. You don't have to answer right now, if you don't want to, but... how did Owzer catch you?"

Basho says, "Er."

Senritsu says, "Leorio, now now..." in an attempt to help Kurapika save face, perhaps, but Leorio thinks they are all beyond stupid things like that.

Kurapika looks down at his bandages. "Tranquilizer," he says, and touches the back of his shoulder. "Right there. Owzer's men knew what I was, and used a dosage that would have been more appropriate had I been in _tokushitsu_." He stiffens, angry again. "They almost killed me."

Leorio takes a deep breath, calms down, and exhales. All this over a rumor about Scarlet Eyes. "Next time," he insists, seizing Kurapika's wrist, " _stay home_."

***

When Senritsu and Basho take their turn for round two of the buffet, Leorio looks at Kurapika. "Feel better?"

"Much," he replies, as articulately as anyone with a mouth full of sushi can.

Leorio downs the rest of his water. "You had me really worried, you know."

The Kuruta swallows his sushi before answering. "I'm sorry." Under the table, he steps on Leorio's foot once -- firm, reassuring. "Thanks for rescuing me."

Leorio grins at him. "You'd better take care. Only the first one is free."

 

{ fin }


End file.
